Forum:2013 Pacific typhoon season/Betting pools
Welcome Welcome to this betting pool. Don't bet any storm that has already formed. No actual betting is actually allowed! Storm name pools will be coming in January 2013. --Isaac829 16:00, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Informal betting on date of formation of the first storm You can add your own if you want a much more accurate date. *Storm active from last year - *'January 1-10 - ''UGH! NO WINNER! '''(FYI, Tropical Storm Sonamu/Auring formed on January 1!) Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 10:51, January 3, 2013 (UTC) *January 11-20 - *January 21-31 - Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 07:20, November 2, 2012 (UTC) *February 1-10 - *February 11-20 - *February 21-28 - *March 1-10 - *March 11-20 - *March 21-31 - *April 1-10 - *April 11-20 - *April 21-30 - *May or later - Informal betting on date of dissipation of the last storm You can add your own if you want a much more accurate date. *Before November 1 - *November 1-10 - *November 11-20 - *November 21-30 - *December 1-10 - *December 11-20 - Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 07:14, November 2, 2012 (UTC) *December 21-31 - *Storm active at 2014? yes. just one that goes on jan 1 2014. Raraah, Awesome Pony 18:31, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Informal betting on the highest winds All winds are in 10-min winds. *Less than 115 mph - *115 - *120 - *125 - *130 - *135 - *140 - *145 - *150 - *155 - *160 - Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 07:15, November 2, 2012 (UTC) *165 - *170 - *More than 170 - Hmmmmmm. Raraah, Awesome Pony 18:31, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Informal betting on the lowest pressure Pressures are per 5 mbar. If you have a more exact prediction(such as 923 mbar), feel free to add it into it's correct area. Also, no betting on storms with the listed pressures that have already formed. ﻿ *Higher than 970 - *970 - *965 - *960 - *955 - *950 - *945 - *940 - *935 - *930 - *925 - *920 - *915 - *913 - Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 07:16, November 2, 2012 (UTC) *910 - *905 - *900 - *895 - *890 - *885 - *880 - *875 - *870 - *Lower than 870 - OH GOD NOOOOO! Raraah, Awesome Pony 18:31, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Informal betting on the number of deaths *None - *1000 and below - *1001 - 2000 - *2001 - 3000 - *3001 - 4000 - Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 07:16, November 2, 2012 (UTC) *4001 - 5000 - *5001 and higher - Informal betting on number of JMA/WMO names retired *None - *1 - *2 - Raraah, Awesome Pony 18:31, January 3, 2013 (UTC), Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 08:43, January 7, 2013 (UTC) *3 - *4 - *5 or higher - Informal betting on number of PAGASA names retired *None - *1 - *2 - *3 - *4 - Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 07:16, November 2, 2012 (UTC) *5 (record, 2011) - *More than 5 - 7 NAMES TO GO TO THE OAP HOUSE XD Raraah, Awesome Pony 18:31, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Informal betting on cost of damages In USD (2013). *None - *Less than 1 million - *1 - 100 million - *100 - 200 million - *200 - 400 million - *400 - 800 million - *800 million - 1 billion - *1 - 2 billion - *2 - 3 billion - *3 - 4 billion - *5 - 7 billion - Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 08:42, January 7, 2013 (UTC) *7 - 10 billion - *10 - 15 billion - *15 - 20 billion - *20 - 40 billion - *40 - 60 billion - Raraah, Awesome Pony 18:31, January 3, 2013 (UTC) *60 - 80 billion - *80 - 100 billion - *More than 100 billion - Informal betting on number of tropical storms *None - *1 - 3 - *4 - 6 - *7 - 9 - *10 - 12 - Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 08:42, January 7, 2013 (UTC) *12 - 19 Raraah, Awesome Pony 18:31, January 3, 2013 (UTC) *More than 19 Informal betting on number of typhoons *None - *1 - 3 - *4 - 6 - *7 - 9 - * 10 - 12 - Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 08:42, January 7, 2013 (UTC) * 13 or more - Yup. 16 of em, bring in the reem dream of Typhoon land. 6 super typhoons too. Raraah, Awesome Pony 18:31, January 3, 2013 (UTC)